Fairy Piece
by xxSaphireBluexx
Summary: On their journey through Grand Line the Straw Hat pirates land on Foire Island. They came just in time to witness the Great magic games! When the Fairy Tail magicians came from Tenroujima island their guild is declared the worst guild in all of Foire. Will the Straw Hats help the Fairy Tail mages redeem themselves? Rated M for a reason. HIATUS!
1. Island of Foire

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or One Piece!**

**I would also like to give a special thanks to my beta for this story _TheBlackSeaReaper_! It's awesome getting help from you!**

**Also, this story takes place right aftr the 7 year time skip just before the Great Magic Games. I really hope you enjoy this cross over and thanks so much for reading! Please tell me your thoughts on this. I love you all!**

**xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**

* * *

Luffy was sitting at the tip of the ship, his eyes sparkling as he saw the island. "Look it's the island!" He beamed, "I hope they have lots of meat," Luffy loved meat. There was nothing that made Luffy happier.

"Luffy, try not to cause complete chaos here," Nami said rolling her eyes. Her captain was crazy and she knew he was going to do something making the pirate crew spend their beri. Robin gave a quick giggle. She always found the pirate crew so amusing. Zoro was sleeping in the corner of the ship.

Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy's eyes were filled with stars when they saw the island. They saw a big sign that said Foire written in blue and red. "Awesome…" the three said in unison. They dropped the anchor and the ship landed.

Luffy jumped off the ship and said, "Sanji, let's go look for the best meat in town! I'm tired of fish, let's go get meat!" Luffy explained excitedly.

"If that's the case I'm going to find a map of the island so I can draw one," Nami explained. She always wanted to draw every single place in the world. It was her dream.

Chopper looked around, "Usopp, let's go exploring. Maybe I can find some good medical books and stock up! We can also find you some good weapons!"

"SUPER‼ This place looks SUPER cool!" Franky said in excitement. He had jumped off the ship, "I hope I can find some cool equipment for this ship."

"Yohohoho! Look at all the women! Maybe I can go look at their…" Nami slapped the living skeleton before he finished his sentence. Brook slowly got up, "Sanji, let's go women hunting!"

"Foire…" Robin began, "I have heard many interesting things about this island. They say it has many powerful magicians. I would like to learn about the magic over here," the archeologist said.

Everyone had jumped off the ship…everyone except, "Dammit…" Zoro said grumpily. "Luffy! Usopp! Nami! Robin! Chopper! Stupid bastards, where did they go?" Zoro said walking around the ship, "Franky! Brook!...Pervert?" Zoro was confused. Where did the pirate crew go? He had been sleeping about battling and beating Mihawk. _What an amazing dream_, Zoro thought. He got off the ship,_ May the bakas got lost. I better go find them before they cause any trouble_.

* * *

"Man...The guild is so boring," Natsu said, "Luce! Let's go on a job." Lucy was conversing with Mirajane and Levy about boys. "Luce!" Natsu poked Lucy's side, "Let's go on a job. I'm bored."

Mira and Levy giggled. Little did the flame dragon slayer know was that the girls had been talking about them. Both Levy and Mira were teasing Lucy about Natsu. Lucy always thought of him as a brother and had zero interest. Actually, no one in the guild interests her, "Actually Natsu…I already have my rent money. I kind of want to just hang out at the guild today," Lucy said shyly.

She was drinking her Strawberry Milkshake. Just then someone entered the guild, "I SMELL MEAT!" yelled a man wearing a red vest, blue shorts and a straw hat. He was being held back by a blond man wearing a black suit. They were accompanied by a skeleton with an afro.

"What's that?" Lucy said whispering to Levy, referring to the skeleton.

"I believe that's a skeleton!" Levy responded.

Everyone in the guild stared at their visitors wondering what was going on. No one from Fairy Tail spoke until, "Hi! Would you like some meat to eat?" Mira said with a smile.

"Yes!" The straw heat wearer said. Mira went to the back of the bar and within minutes she brought out 10 strips of bacon.

"Ouuuu! Thank you!" the man said.

The blond man's eyes turned into two big hearts as he said, "Oh, you are such a beautiful lady! My name is Sanji and I am the greatest cook in the world. And what may your name be?" He said kissing Mira's hand.

"I'm Mirajane Strauss! My friends call me Mira," she replied with a warm smile.

"Mira-Chwan~~~" Sanji said as he jumped over the bar.

The skeleton appeared between Lucy and Levy, "Hello," it spoke. Lucy gave Levy the 'what the hell is going on look', "May I see your panties?" it said. Lucy and Levy's faces both went pale and they simultaneously slapped him across the face.

Just then a girl with orange hair walked in, "Don't worry, they're always like that! I'm Nami! This is Brook," she said pointing to the skeleton, "Sanji already introduced himself. That man over there, the one eating the bacon. That's Luffy. We're pirates. And unfortunately the meat eater is our captain. Sanji is our cook, Brook the musician, and I'm the navigator!" Nami said with a big smile.

"I'm Lucy. You're pirates? That's so cool!" Lucy replied, "This is Levy," she said pointing to the bluenette.

"I'm going to be the next pirate king," Luffy said with his mouth full of meat.

"Manners!" Nami glared at Luffy. Why wouldn't he eat properly? It was absolutely disgusting the way he eats.

Lucy laughed, "Oh, don't worry. He eats like Natsu over here. We're used to it." Nami and Lucy giggled in unison. "Sorry, I didn't tell you, we're magicians!" Lucy added after she finished laughing.

"Awesome!" Luffy said, his eyes sparkling in awe.

"Hey, you're a pirate right?" Natsu smirked, "Fight me!" He said with a big smile.

"Ok! _Gomu Gomu No! Pistol_!" Luffy's arms stretched and hit Natsu sending him flying across the guild.

"Normally Laxus, Gildarts, and Erza does that," Lucy smirked.

Someone crashed open the guild doors. It was Gray, Juvia and Erza. They had just come back from another successful job. "Who are these people?" the red head said.

"Pirates," Natsu said rubbing his head, "That hurt, rubber man."

Luffy bursted out into laughter, "So, that girl, Lilly, said you are magicians! Show me your magic."

"It's Lucy," Lucy said rolling her eyes. _Lilly? Where do people come with these ideas?_

"Lacey said you use magic," the pirate repeated. The skeleton had finally woken up.

"You better not make another perverted comment," Levy warned, glaring at the skeleton.

"Yohohohoho! You punched me so hard; it feels like my brain fell out. Though, since I am dead I have no brain," Brook, and Luffy laughed. Sanji was busy flirting with Mira to notice what was going on.

"It's Lucy!"

"I'm a fire dragon slayer," Natsu explained, "and this loser behind me is an ice head."

"Awesome…" Luffy said, his eyes sparkling for the third time so far. Everyone was speaking at the same time. Just another normal day at Fairy Tail.

"What did you say, flame brain?" Gray said angrily.

"Stop FIGHTING!" Erza yelled.

"A-a-aye s-sir!" the dragon slayer and ice magician said.

Someone else entered the guild, "You stupid, perverted chef!" The green haired man said. Lucy looked at him. _Wow,_ she thought,_ he is one good looking man. And those battle scars. Wow. He. Is. So. Whoa! Lucy, calm down. Don't get so heated. There are three dragon slayers that can sniff out your arousal. But look at that manly body. Oh the naughty things I'd—bad Lucy! Stop!_ A blush creped to the blond magician's face.

"Shut up you stupid Marimo!" Sanji stopped flirting with Mira to say.

"What the hell are you doing!" the green haired pirate yelled when Gajeel was about to eat his sword.

"It's iron, it looks good. I'll eat it. Geehee," Gajeel smirked. The green haired man smacked him on the head. _And he's strong too, he knocked Gajeel out with one punch. So sexy_, Lucy's thoughts continued.

"What are you looking at?" the green haired man shot at the blond.

"O-oh! Nothing. I'm Lucy," Lucy said blushing. _He fell asleep? How the hell does he manage to fall asleep during this ruckus?_

"Don't worry about him, Lucy," Nami said with a smile, "He always sleeps. He's Zoro."

"LET'S DRINK ALCOHOL! I CHALLENGE THE PIRATES TO A DRINKING CONTEST!" The already tipsy Cana said.

"LET'S HAVE A PARTY FOR THE ARRIVAL OF THE PIRATES!" The guild heard. They looked up to see Master Makarov grinning. _Just another normal day at Fairy Tail, _Lucy thought.

* * *

Robin stared at the place she arrived at. She was looking for a powerful magical guild. They were known as Sabertooth.


	2. On your Marks, Gets Set, DRINK

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or One Piece!**

**A special thanks to my lovely beta _TheBlackSeaReaper_ ! I would like to thank you so much for the help!**

**I know this chapter is a little short but I really want to get everyone (in terms of pirates and fairies) comfortable! I really hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I love you all to the moon and back**

**xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**

* * *

_"LET'S DRINK ALCOHOL! I CHALLENGE THE PIRATES TO A DRINKING CONTEST!" The already tipsy Cana said._

_"LET'S HAVE A PARTY FOR THE ARRIVAL OF THE PIRATES!" The guild heard. They looked up to see Master Makarov grinning. Just another normal day at Fairy Tail, Lucy thought._

"WAIT‼" a serious Luffy said, "BEFORE WE START ANYTHING! I HAVE TO ASK THE MAGICIANS SOMETHING…" he paused. Then he walked towards Lucy, "Lacy, can magicians poop?"

Everyone stared at him. Was he serious or was he kidding? Could someone really be more dense than Natsu to ask such an obvious question? Lucy shifted uncomfortable, "my name is Lucy…" she said quietly.

"Oh! Lucy," he laughed. _Finally he gets it right, _she thought. "So…can you poop?"

Lucy looked at team Natsu for back up but no one helped her. Finally, "Is that any way to talk to such a beautiful lady?" Lucy blushed as Sanji kissed her hand, "Lucy-chwan, I'm sorry about our captain."

"Pervert cook, leave Goldie locks alone!" Zoro said.

"What did you say Marimo?" Sanji replied angrily. A tension was created between the two. Erza was about to knock both of them out but Cana saved them

"LET'S DRINK!" Cana yelled. She was tired of everyone talking, "DRINKING COMPETITION! NOW!" she got everyone's attention.

"A manly man never turns down a challenge!" Elfman was first to respond to Cana's contest. Of course he'd say that.

"Yosh! I'm all fired up!" Natsu said excitedly.

"If flame brain is participating, so am I!" Gray expressed. Gray refused to lose to Natsu.

"If it's a competition, I will surely participate," Erza said putting her chocolate cake down.

"GeeHee, I'll beat ice head and flame brain easily," Gajeel added.

"Hai, Hai, Mirajane-sama another one," the already tipsy Nami said. Everyone sweat dropped while thinking _why is she drinking already?_

Mira laughed, "You can call me Mira. Aren't you going to participate in the competition?"

"Oh, I'm just warming up," Nami laughed.

"I found my new best friend," the slightly drunk Cana said.

Luffy started laughing and clapping his hands, "I want to play too!"

"Love rival! I challenge you. Whoever lasts longer in the competition gets Gray-sama," Juvia said with determination in her eyes.

Lucy face palmed, "I don't drink…"

"So I win this round!" Juvia said excitedly.

In the end the people sitting around the table were Elfman, Bickslow, Natsu, Gray, Freed, Cana, Erza, Gajeel, Nami, Juvia, Zoro and Luffy. "Zoro, weren't you just sleeping? Why are you sitting here if you don't know what's going on?" Nami asked.

"I saw sake at the table," Zoro replied simply. The competition commenced. Most of the people placed their bets on Cana, naturally. Except Brook, he had his bets on Zoro. When Lucy saw the action she blushed. Freed was the first one to pass out. Elfman was next to go. "Dammit Elfman!" Evergreen yelled earning a look from everyone.

The next person to pass out was Luffy. He never had a high tolerance for alcohol. Eventually the people who were left were Cana, Nami and Zoro. There were shouts of next from each participant. They had been drunk beyond oblivion but none were giving up. "This **hic** is the first **hic** challenge I've had!" Cana said between hiccups.

Nami and Zoro laughed. All three of their faces were flushed from drinking so much. They were on their 28th barrel of sake. Suddenly, after the barrel both Cana and Nami passed out at the same time. "I want more sake!" Zoro called out.

Mira stared at him with wide eyes. How was he still drinking? "We're out…" Mira said quietly.

"What's my prize? Didn't I win the competition?" Zoro said with a smirk. Silence. An awkward silence at that. Then out of nowhere…

"Yohohohoho! I won some good money! Good job Zoro!" Brook cheered. The majority of the guild had been annoyed and Lucy stared at him. She could not keep her eyes off him. _I will definitely get his attention tonight. He will enjoy me. I will seduce the green haired swordsman_.

Brook nudged Sanji to remind him of their previous mission:_ women hunting_. None of the girls of Fairy Tail were going to show them panties. "We're off now! Luffy, we'll come back to pick you up later!" Sanji called before leaving.

The doors of the Fairy Tail guild entrance opened. It was Romeo, "Makarov, are we going to participate in the Great Magic Games! The strongest members of Fairy Tail are here. Maybe we won't be in last…" his voice trailed off.

"WHAT! FAIRY TAIL IS IN LAST PLACE?" No one could believe it. They were the strongest guild of Foire but now the weakest.

"We will definitely participate!" Natsu said with a toothy grin.

"Games?" Luffy stretched his hand and brought Romeo in front of him, "What games?"

"W-who are you?" Romeo stuttered.

"I'm Luffy. I'm going to be pirate king!" Luffy smiled.

"Oh, well um. The Great Magic Games are when guilds of Foire come and participate in a competition to see who the best is. But you have to be in a guild…" Romeo had never seen this man before so he couldn't help but be a little nervous.

"Zoro! Nami! Let's join this guild and play the games!" Luffy declared.

"WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTT? WHY WOULD I DO THAT?" Nami shrieked.

"Because if we win then we are the best," Luffy said simply.

"We're pirates, not magicians," Zoro replied matter of factually.

"There is also a 30 000 000 Jewel reward," Macao added.

"We're doing it! Yo! Makarov, give us the stamps!" Nami got excited. 30 000 000 jewels. That's a lot. _Score_, she thought.

* * *

Robin was in Raincot City (**AN: Similar to my other stories, Raincot city is where I put Sabertooth**) and walked into the Sabertooth guild. She sensed tremendous amounts of power from the people there, especially 5 people. A man with black hair and red eyes; a man with spiky blond hair and blue eyes; a man with long blond hair; an extremely muscular man with spiky green hair and, the most powerful of all, a girl with long purple hair. "I would like to see your master," Robin said.

"You're only allowed to see the master if you can beat me," the blue eyed blond said.


	3. Preparations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or One Piece...Sadly..**

**I know this chapter is a little shorter than normal but I hope you enjoy it! **

**A huge thanks to my awesome beta, _TheBlackSeaReaper_! You help make this story so much better!**

**I love you all so much! Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting! **

**xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**

* * *

_"You're only allowed to see the master if you can beat me," the blue eyed blond said._

Robin smiled, "You must be Sting. I read so much about you in the newspapers." She walked right past the Sabertooth members saying, "The room upstairs is where he should be right?"

"_Roar of the white dragon!"_ Sting yelled. A vortex of white light came from his mouth and was aimed directly at Robin.

She elegantly dodged the attack. "_Seis Fleur: Slap" _She said without any worry. Six different arms appeared on Sting's shoulders. They slapped his face repeatedly.

"Fucker!" Sting yelled, "That isn't how you treat the _great _Sting Eucluffe!"

He jumped up to fight her but she said, "And that isn't how you treat guests." She smiled and walked into the Master's room.

* * *

Lucy woke up that next morning rubbing her head. _I guess I drank too much at that party last night,_ she thought to herself. She tried to remember what had happened but failed to. She looked around and saw she was at her house. She got up and walked to her kitchen to make herself a cup of green tea. She stared at her living room couch and saw someone sleeping on it. She stepped forward and noticed the green hair. She began to blush at the fact that he took care of her.

Lucy decided to cook breakfast for two and take him to the guild. She stared at him. He looked so peaceful when asleep. So harmless. He looked like a child. She blushed once again when she caught herself staring at him. She headed back to the kitchen to take care of the fod. Once the eggs and bacon was cooked, she gently nudged the green haired man. "Wake up," she said in a gentle voice.

"…mmm," Zoro mumbled. It was enough for Lucy to know he was awake.

"I cooked food," she kindly said. Slowly, but surely Zoro woke up. "So, um," Lucy blushed, "I was wondering, how exactly did I get here?" She took a sip of her tea.

"I carried you. Actually, you begged me for a piggy back ride. You are quite troublesome when drunk," Zoro replied. Lucy's warm smile disappeared at the word troublesome. _He thinks I'm troublesome,_ she thought.

Zoro realized he said something wrong and was instantly panic stricken, "Hey, I'm sorry. Smile. You look better when you smile," he smirked. Lucy felt the red color creep back to her cheeks. The two stared at each other for a while, not saying a word. _She has a really pretty smile. Need I add she is outrageously sexy. Whoa! Stop Zoro! You sound like the perverted cook. Besides, she probably has a thing for the pink haired kid. Especially from the way they acted last night. All she could say was Natsu, I shouldn't intrude. Besides, after the games are done I'll have to leave_.

Lucy cleared her throat, "So, um… want to go to the guild?" she said while staring at this Fairy Tail tattoo on his left shoulder. Zoro replied with a nod.

The two walked towards the guild and opened the door and were greeted with a ruckus. Luffy, Natsu, Gajeel, and Gray were all fighting. Mirajane was matchmaking different couples. Nami was counting money. Levy was reading a book and Erza was eating strawberry cake._ A normal day at Fairy Tail,_ Lucy thought.

Makarov came out of this room and looked down at the guild. He got everyone's attention, "So children, as you know the Great magic Games are in four days and we are going to participate for the money—I mean to redeem the Fairy Tail name!"

"No! We are participating for the money!" Nami yelled up to Makarov. It amazed the pirates how the entire guild went in silence as Makarov spoke. It was truly amazing.

Makarov cleared his throat, "So I would like to have two teams participate! For team A I would like Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy and Wendy! For team B I would like Mirajane, Laxus, Cana, Gajeel and Juvia!" The announcement of the two teams caused the guild to break into incredible cheers.

"I want to play too!" Luffy called, "I joined this guild thingy to play! Nami and Zoro will be on my team! If I can find three more can I play?" Luffy smiled.

"Luffy, we are only two more people short," Nami rolled her eyes while saying.

"Of course you can!" Makarov said with a smile.

Luffy ran around to every member asking them to play with him. After a few minutes he said, "I want these too! Liana and Elfman!"

"I think he's just bad with girl names," Lucy giggled. Lisanna laughed with her.

"No kidding, Lacy!" Lisanna replied with a laugh.


	4. HIATUS

**Hey guys, SaphireBlue here! I know you all probably hate me right now for not updating in ages but, this story is currently on Hiatus just because I feel like I need to catch up with One Piece before I write about it. It has literally been months since I've watched the show and I really hate the idea of making this story OOC, so until further notice, this story will be on pause.**

**My deepest apologies and I hope you can understand. This is done just to give you the best story I can! **

**Thanks for sticking with me even though I kept you all waiting.**

**I love you all to the moon and back**

**xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**


End file.
